


No Promises

by TooManyThoughts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, OOC, Slow Build, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyThoughts/pseuds/TooManyThoughts
Summary: Umino Iruka gets back from a mission that has gone terribly wrong. Kakashi, while he is an anbu, finds him trying to return to the village and saves him. This is their interactions after the fact.(how does one summary?)





	1. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Kakashi meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better, I think... I realize that this does not have the best writing, but I think I improve throughout the chapters, so please bare with it. Also, I suck at updating in a timely manner, but I am determined to finish this work, so it will definitely get finished!

He did not want this to happen. The brown haired man knew that he had so much he wanted to do. Yet, here he is, bleeding out. Alone.

What a way to go, he thought. He still needs to return to the Third Hokage to give him the scroll he had retrieved. Well, more accurately, the scroll that he stole. The Village Hidden in the Mist was becoming a problem. Countless deaths had occurred there, shinobi from neighboring villages that were sent there had a 50/50 chance of coming back. This damned piece of rolled paper better be worth it, he thought bitterly.

Feeling tired, Iruka began to close his eyes. At this moment in time, he did not care that him shutting his eyes would likely lead to his death. The two other people in his unit were taken out by the enemy shinobi. What right did he have to live when his comrades died to protect him and the scroll.

Oh, that’s right, he thought, they died so that I could complete this mission. He had enough energy to feel guilty, forgetting about the sacrifice his teammates made just because he was in a bit of pain. Ignoring the slash across his abdomen, he carefully began shifting on the ground. He was safe, for now. The large trees that surrounded him were good enough coverage. Shuffling over to a tree, he grasped at it to try and stand. He failed the first few times, falling back to the ground, but on the fourth try, he was leaning heavily against the tree, standing. Alright, one foot in front of the other, he told himself.

Only after a few steps, he knew he would not make it back to Konoha's border, but perhaps he could get close enough so that his fellow shinobi would find his body and the scroll before the enemy did. With that goal in mind, he set forth once again. Every step made the blood ooze from the wound that he got from some ass hole stabbing him while he was fighting off another.

There. He saw it. The gates of Konoha. It seemed far away, sure, but seeing it meant he was close, completing his mission became realistic instead of the suicide mission he found himself on. Seeing this, his shoulders sagged with relief.

Then he quickly ducked, dodging the kunai that passed by his head. They found him and they weren’t going to hold back. Iruka had caught them by surprise the last time and ended up being able to kill one of their comrades. Iruka cringed at the memory, the way that the enemy shinobi had scoffed at their fellow shinobi when he had died, believing him to be weak.

Before he could start to formulate a way out of the situation, one of the men, the leader he assumed, tackled him and started to beat him up. Well that couldn’t be avoided, the blood loss must have made his reaction time slower.

Grunting, he tried to shove the man off of him, but the bigger man wouldn’t budge.

“Think you could escape that easily, brat?” the man spat out. He was no doubt trying to find out where Iruka had the scroll, but before he could do anymore damage, his comrades screamed out. The bigger man whipped his head around, seeing a walking nightmare covered in blood.

“Who are you?” the aggressive man demanded. The man, perhaps teen based off his size, tilted his mask covered face, as if he was confused at why he was being yelled at.

“Are you deaf or just stupid? I will kill this boy if you come anywhere near me.” To prove his point, he got out another kunai and pressed it to Iruka’s throat.

Iruka couldn’t help it, he bursted out laughing, “Seriously, you’re the one who is stupid. He’s an Anbu, an elite shinobi. He could skin you alive in the blink of an eye.” Iruka winced after he was done, because of his little outburst, the man on top of him nicked his throat with the sharp blade.

The dog, no, wolf masked teen lightly chuckled, impressed with the boy’s bold statement. “The kid’s right” he admitted.

Before the enemy could respond, the Anbu was pulling him off of Iruka and smashing him against a tree, putting his forearm against the man’s neck.

“Are you the one who stabbed him?” The shinobi’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting to get interrogated about whom stabbed whom.

After his hesitation, he spoke, “Of course I did, he killed one of my partners.Though, seeing as though he was killed by that wimp, it’s not so much of a loss.”

Iruka winced as he saw the man’s head snap back after the Anbu punched him, not holding anything back.

“I suppose we should should probably get you to a med nin, hm?” the nameless man asked, acting as if he didn’t just knock someone out.

Before Iruka could answer the sarcastic question, he felt nauseous. His adrenaline had worn out and now that he knows that the Hokage would be receiving the scroll, he couldn’t bring himself to stay awake.

**********************************

Kakashi couldn’t believe how is day was turning out. First he gets yelled at by the Hokage because he didn’t go to a boring meeting the other day, it’s not his fault that he didn’t wake up in time! And now some teen, Chunin by the looks of it, had gotten himself into quite a predicament.

Before the boy could tumble to the ground, Kakashi caught him and maneuvered him into his arms. Looks like he was going to take a trip to the worst place known to man, otherwise known as the hospital. The silver haired teen looked down, feeling the blood soak through his gloves, noticing just how deep the wound was. How had this Chunin made it so far on his own? And where was his team?

Putting his worries aside, Kakashi ran toward Konoha’s borders. Though he does know some healing jutsu, he also knows that it would not be enough to heal the boy completely.

*****************************************

After jumping onto the rooftops of Konoha, Kakashi finally got to the hospital with Iruka in tow. The anbu was worried that the kid wouldn’t make it. The jumping and running were probably making the wound worse.

He rushed into the hospital, scaring the nurses that were present. They looked at him suspiciously but jumped into action once laying eyes on the boy in his arms.

“What happened, Anbu-san?” a young nurse demanded, the brazen tone shocking Kakashi.

“I’m sorry,” said another nurse, “She’s new here and isn’t use to this type of thing.”

The nurses and a doctor hurried to put Iruka on the gurney brought over, and ran in another direction Kakashi could only assume was the operating room.

Knowing that he had no reason to stay, Kakashi body flickered to the Hokage’s office. The Third tensed, sensing his presence immediately.

“Kakashi, have you come to get scolded again?” the Hokage asked, amusement clear.

“No, I came to report an incident, I was patrolling outside Konoha’s borders and found a chunin from our village being attacked my a ninja coming from the Village Hidden in the Mist. He’s unconscious right outside the border still, I made sure of it, but you might want to send someone to retrieve the man… and the bodies of the people who were with him”

The Hokage let Kakashi finish before asking “And why didn’t you take care of the shinobi yourself, it would have been safer to bring him here immediately?”

“The boy he was about to kill was severely injured. I took him to the hospital. I figured that that was more important.”

“I see,” the Hokage remarked, “My order for you then is to go back to the hospital and look over the boy.”

“Sir?”

“I sent a group of Chunin on a mission two weeks ago and they have yet to return, not to mention they were just promoted to the rank. What I need from them is important, but more importantly, I need to know what has happened to them. What does the boy look like?”

Kakashi tried to think back, realizing he didn’t really take in the boy’s appearance, he was distracted on the disturbing amounts of blood instead. It shocked him how he was so worried about the boy that he didn’t even take in his surroundings. Well, that could’ve dangerous, he thought to himself.

“Hmm, well he is in his teens, I believe, long brown hair. A scar across his nose.”

“His name is Iruka, please go back and wait for him to wake up.”

Kakashi took note of his Hokage’s somber tone and nodded. “Alright, Hokage-sama”

Knowing that he has was dismissed, the anbu made his way back to the hospital.

*************************

The wolf anbu found it quite amusing every time he passed a nurse or a doctor in the hallway, they would be either be shocked or immensely confused.

Passing a nurse Kakashi asked, “Do you know what room Iruka is in?” The man nodded with a frightened expression on his face.

“Y-yes, follow me… Anbu-san”

Entering the room, Kakashi was shocked to see the teen he saved early was struggling to sit up.

“What are you doing, kid? You shouldn’t be up!” Kakashi admonished

“I have to see the Hokage, it’s important.”

Walking over to the hospital bed, Kakashi pushes the boy back into a lying position.

“All you’ll achieve by struggling is reopening your wound.” turning to the nurse, Kakashi asked, “Why is Iruka here, shouldn’t he still be with the medical nin? I know his wound would take longer than that to heal.”

“Ano, we are running short on medical nin and the ones that are on duty are running low on chakra. I’m afraid they only took care of what was an emergency, he’ll have to wait to be fully healed.” After the man was done, he left, knowing that he was needed elsewhere and that he shouldn’t intrude on the anbu’s time here.

Kakashi looked down, bemused that the Chunin was still fighting against him. Iruka suddenly stopped and gritted his teeth, trying for it not to show that he was in pain.

Sighing, Kakashi spoke up " I told you that would open up your wound. Now lay down.”

The Chunin glared at him, but complied. He looked over the anbu cautiously, noticing that he was reaching towards him.

“What are you doing?”

“Take your shirt off,” Kakashi said, not answering the other’s question.

“What?!” Iruka startled, and against his own orders, blushed. He knew that the anbu next to him couldn’t be much older than himself.

Kakashi smirked even though the brown haired man couldn’t see it, “I’m going to try and heal your wounds. My my, why else would I tell you to take your shirt off.” Chuckling at the glaring teen, Kakashi motioned for him to remove his shirt.

“You are not very good company, did you know that?” the Chunin bit out, still a bit flustered. After removing the standard hospital shirt, Iruka tried to act unbothered while the anbu stared at him.

“Alright, well best not wait any longer, how much pain are you in? Iruka winced, thinking that he had been good at keeping his pain to himself.

“.. not too horrible,” Iruka mumbled.

The anbu looked at him, disbelief in his eyes, “It’s best if you don’t lie to an anbu.”

“Just get on with in then, it’s cold in here” Kakashi rolled his eyes and began his healing jutsu. He tried to make it so there wouldn’t be a huge scar. He could be a med nin if he wanted to do so. He had the skill and remarkable control over his chakra, he just hadn't had the passion for it.

Iruka instantly relaxed, relishing in the warm relief he felt. “Could have told me you were a med nin, then you could have healed me yourself back in the forest”

Kakashi jolted at the sound of his voice, “I’m not a med nin, far from it actually.”

At that vague reply, Iruka glanced up at the anbu, he began feeling curious about the person who saved his life.

“So, why a wolf?”

“Hmm? Oh, my mask? Let’s just say that I have… similar characteristics.”

“Will I ever get a non vague answer from you?”

“Not likely, kid”

Smirking, Iruka replied, “I bet I’m not even that younger than you”

Kakashi scoffed, “I’m an anbu, you’ll always be a kid to me.” The anbu removed his hands from the Chunin and motioned that it was okay to put back on the shirt. The boy paused in his pouting and looked in awe of the anbu’s work.

“Thank you,” he spoke sincerely.

“Don’t mention it. Now that I know longer have to worry about you passing out on me, I have to ask you a few questions concerning the mission, is that alright?” Kakashi tried to be gentle, but he knew that it sounded awkward and stiff.

Knowing what the anbu wanted to ask, Iruka started without prompt, “We got a hold of the scroll and were heading back to Konoha, but we spotted other ninja, we tried to avoid them, really. But after a while, we realized that there was no steering clear of them, so we formed a plan and attacked them. I killed one of them off, but my teammates, they were injured… killed, and I left them.”

Kakashi watched as Iruka reached for his battered uniform and pulled out the scroll from a hidden pocket. Iruka looked down at the scroll, no doubt wondering if it was all worth it.

“I’m sorry, for your loss, I mean… were you teammates for a long time?”

“No, in fact, this was our first mission together.” Iruka stopped abruptly, not willing to continue.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know,”

“Tell that to my teammates, I left them.” The anbu sighed, he could relate to the boy, truly. But seeing the self pitying expression on the boy’s face was worrying him for some reason.

“Just get some rest, I’ll check back on you in a little bit… don’t do anything stupid.” Iruka chuckled at the anbu’s words, momentarily distracted by his inner thoughts.

“No promises.”

*****************************

Why did he care so much? That was what Kakashi continuously asked himself, and he couldn’t come up with a logical answer. Oh well, he did most things on impulse anyway.

“Hokage-sama,” Kakashi appeared in the man’s office once again. He handed him the scroll that Iruka had given him back at the hospital.

“What have you learned?”

“He was the only survivor. His team couldn’t find a way to avoid the group of ninja so they formed a planned and attacked before the ninja’s could discover them. Apparently Iruka killed one of them, but his teammates died during the struggle. He escaped and continued to Konoha even though he sustained an injury himself. That’s when I found him. I killed two enemy nin and left the other to live. Did you find them?”

“Yes, the bodies were recovered and the men you left alive is currently in interrogation. It seems as though this mission is beginning to end.”

Kakashi hesitated to ask this question, but he had to know, “Sir, what is Iruka normally like?”

“Hmm, you mean his personality? Well, he is an orphan due to the nine tails attack. He has lived on his own ever since. He was known as the class clown back in his academy days, constantly pulling pranks. Though he still does this, it is less so. All in all, he’s a very spirited teen. Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if his behavior in the hospital was normal. He talked back and was curious, but at times, he would get quiet.”

“Yes, well he did just lose his entire team, Kakashi.”

The anbu nodded his head and looked up at the Hokage, “I’m going to continue to check up on him, if that is alright with you?”

“Of course, but why the sudden interest. Forgive me for saying this but… you are known as a distant person,” the Hokage chose his words carefully, knowing that he could easily upset the teen, “Why did Iruka peak your interest?”

The anbu tried to reply, but he couldn’t give an answer that the Hokage would really accept, “I’m not entirely sure myself.”

The Third looked up at the teen suspiciously, pursing his lips, “It is alright, as long as you don’t infect him with your bad habits.”

“Now, now, I do not know of these habits you speak of, Hokage-sama.” Before the man could start to list of all of Kakashi’s… questionable habits, the anbu body flickered out of the office.

“Both those kids are going to drive me to an early grave.”

************************

“So, you thought trying to escape the hospital was a good idea because…?”

“I was bored and they told me that they didn’t have anything left to heal because you had already done it. It seems as though I’m just taking up space that could be put into better use.”

“Nice try, Kid. You may not need any more healing, but you still have to be observed overnight, at least. You just got admitted today, what’s with the rush?”

Iruka looked at the anbu exasperatedly. “Please tell me, do you enjoy staying in the hospital?”

“No, but I know when I need to stay.”

Suddenly, another person appeared in the room, leading the two boys to tense and ready for an attack.

“Don’t lie to the boy,” the cat masked anbu started, “I’ve lost count of how many times you left the hospital before you were suppose to. The nurses and doctors don’t like you for a reason.”

Iruka started cracking up at the anbu’s admission. He glanced at his anbu, wondering how he would respond.

“Well, I’m not exactly a person you should be looking up to, and nobody asked you, Feline”

“Aw, did I upset you? The great anbu who shows no emotion. I am honored that I alone can get under your skin.”

Kakashi was glaring at the other anbu, silently cursing himself for reacting the way he did, “Hn, and may I remind you who your captain is…it seems as though you have forgotten, I can make your life a living nightmare.”

The reprimanded anbu looked unimpressed and swung his arm around Kakashi’s shoulders, “You wouldn’t do that to your favorite subordinate…”

“Hey Kid, would you like to see an elite shinobi being mauled by another, that would be interesting, wouldn’t it?” Iruka giggled at the over exaggeration that the anbu had made. He saw that the mysterious anbu detach himself from his comrade and back away slowly, this made his fits of laughter uncontrollable.

“Alright, alright, I give up, I just came to ask if you needed one of us to take over your guarding shift.”

Kakashi’s eye widened in surprise, sensing the shock, Feline continued, “Come on, Sir, you take over our shifts when something else comes up. We could at least return the favor. Seems as though you’re needed here more, anyway.”

Kakashi slowly nodded, “Yes… thank you, for everything.”

“It’s really not a problem, Captain, I’ll go find the rest of the team and inform them of the shift change.” Kakashi nodded his head, giving his dismal.

After the anbu left, Kakashi spoke, “Looks like I have the night off. Now I can make sure you don’t try to escape this lovely place again.”

Iruka deflated after the other anbu left, "Come one, it's not like I'll die if I go back to my apartment."

"Rather safe than sorry"

"What if I promise to be extra careful"

Kakashi gave the teen a knowing look, "Hn, I remember what you said earlier 'No promises' was it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Love ya


	2. Cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka calms down and is able to have a civil conversation with the anbu... until shit hits the fan at the very end *0*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for taking forever to post the next chapter. Haha, I don't even have a decent excuse, we literally had a full week off of school because of the weather. So, yeh, I'm just a really bad procrastinator, shocker!  
> Anyways! I tried to improve my writing and getting the character to sound more like themselves... did I succeed even a little bit?  
> Also, sorry about the shorter chapter, I'll try to write more next post!
> 
> Same disclaimers apply from the first chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this!

Usually, Iruka would be polite to a stranger. Usually, he’d have enough common sense to harbor a little fear for the teen who was sitting on his window sill, an elite shinobi, a trained killer, an anbu. Usually, he’d show some gratitude to the person who had saved his life not too long ago. However, usually, Iruka was not held hostage in his own hospital bed. So he decided, to hell with propriety and said, “What are you even still doing here?”

Kakashi looked up from the book that he was reading to see a pouting teenager looking back at him expectantly… cute.

“I’m keeping you company, of course.”

“Doesn’t an anbu have more important things to do than to look after an injured shinobi?”

Said anbu cocked his head to the side, “Not this anbu, apparently. Hokage’s orders.”

Kakashi watched the teen’s eyes widen in surprise. Iruka bowed his head, “Sorry, I did not realize that it was the Hokage’s will. May I ask why?”

Kakashi was too shocked at the sudden change in mannerism. Hesitating slightly, he spoke, “No, you may not.” Afterall, he didn’t want his little secret revealed too soon. The secret being that he requested that he could continue looking after Iruka himself. Trying to escape his thoughts, Kakashi realized how very little he knew about the male in the hospital bed. Even though the Hokage had told him a little bit about Iruka, he found himself wanting to know more. “So what’s your story?” Kakashi internally winced at his words. It sounded too stiff.

“Pardon?”

“Likes, dislikes, experiences, pet peeves, anything, really.”

The teen smiled softly, “Well that’s a lot of a personal information to give to someone who cannot give any in return.” Iruka decided to drop the attitude he held towards the anbu. He was only doing his job, afterall. Plus, he realized belatedly, it was uncalled for in the first place.

Kakashi chuckled, “Though I don’t know how, it seems as though you keep forgetting that I am anbu. I can find out easily.”

Iruka returned to the pout that he was sporting a few moments before, “Why ask if you are just going to find out later on?”

“I wanted you to tell me, but if you’re going to be stubborn about it… and who said I couldn’t give out personal information?” Iruka looked at the Wolf masked Anbu incredulously. Kakashi barked out a quick laugh after seeing the suspicious chunin. “If you must know, my favorite food is miso soup with eggplant. I’m a virgo. I like to read…” Kakashi was using his fingers to count off what he was telling Iruka. However, he stopped listing off random things about himself once he heard Iruka’s laughter. It rang out through the room, bouncing off of the walls and surrounding him. 

“Okay, okay, I concede,” The anbu smirked at this even though Iruka could not see it, “I like ramen. I’m a Taurus. And… I like going to the hot springs.” Kakashi unintentionally memorized the little information that he received. He was also thinking about how, since Iruka had been distracted, he seemed to be a much happier person. This made him smile behind his mask.

“Favorite food is ramen, huh? Maybe I’ll go out and buy you some.” Iruka raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, but smiled broadly. “What? We both know that hospital food is less than pleasant… poisonous more like,” he mumbled defensively. Iruka couldn’t help but laugh. How was it that this complete stranger could make him relax so easily?

“First you save my life, then you offer to buy me ramen? How can I ever repay you?” Though Iruka said it as a joke, he was half serious. He knew of his attitude when he first met the anbu, even though all he did was help him. It’s not that he felt indebted, it’s just he wanted to do something.

“Oh, Iruka, your company is all I need as payment!” Iruka instantly blushed at the man’s words.

“Isn’t there some type of rule against flirting while on duty?”

“Probably, but I typically don’t worry too much about that type of stuff.”

Iruka scoffed after hearing the anbu’s words, “That type of stuff is what keeps shinobi alive.” Iruka immediately regretted snapping at the anbu for obvious reasons.

Kakashi sighed, he couldn’t really explain his reasoning on his life style. If he did so, it would be simple for Iruka to find out his identity. So instead of explaining, he says, “Rules are important… but somethings are even more so.”

“Like what?”

“You’ll find out, in time.”

Iruka chose to take the anbu’s word for it. He wasn’t ignorant, he knew that the teen beside him must’ve experienced a lot and learned from it. Truthfully speaking, that’s how one can become an anbu, they have to go through some sort of hell first. Plus, for some reason, he can’t help but have faith in the stranger sitting beside him. So, he replied with a simple head nod. 

Kakashi was again shocked by the chunin. He figured the teen would try to argue with him. Even though this was their first civil conversation, Kakashi gathered that Iruka was a stubborn person. Not that he could complain.

Interrupting the anbu’s rambling thoughts, Iruka asked, “How long?”

“Hm?”

“How long did it take you to figure out what was more important than rules and regulations?”

Kakashi thought for a while, trying to decide on what type of reply he should give. He stayed silent for so long that Iruka assumed that he wouldn’t get an answer, but, “... too long.” 

Kakashi sighed to himself, he did not mean to turn the once joyous conversation into something morose. Before he could truly start berating himself, he heard an abnormal amount of scuffling outside in the hallway. 

“Stay here”

Iruka rolled his eyes, but smirked, “Haha, very funny”

Not bothering to reply, Kakashi rushed out of the room to determine what was going on in the usually semi-peaceful hospital. 

“Hey!” he called to a doctor, “What’s with all the hysteria?” Kakashi motioned to all the commotion and panic-stricken faces. 

“Anbu-san,” the doctor wasted no time explaining, “we were informed not too while ago that there will be an attack aimed at this hospital by a foreign village. Something long range, apparently. Most likely an aerial attack.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened, not wanting to believe what he was hearing, “Who gave you this information?”

“The Hokage sent over other anbu to help evacuate, we just reached this floor. We are trying not to cause unnecessary panic.” The doctor seemed to hesitate before asking, “Could you take Umino Iruka to a safe place? We are really short staffed at the moment and the other anbu are busy helping other people, as well.”

Kakashi cursed, of course he wouldn’t leave the chunin alone. But he also had a duty to protect the village. He turned away from the doctor after nodding his head in conformation. 

He opened the door back into Iruka’s room, but immediately tensed. He could sense a huge amount of chakra coming their way. He started toward’s Iruka, already feeling explosions around them. He locked eyes with the teen, and reached, desperately willing himself to make it in time. 

He couldn’t lose another person. He had to make it in time. He couldn’t… so he reached further, fingertips touching Iruka’s boney wrist as fire enveloped them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was it okay? I TRIED! 
> 
> Well, I'll be on a bus for a grand total of 48 hours this week, so I'll have plenty of time to write. Unless I should stop...?
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, I tried to take everyone's comments into consideration when writing this. Please tell me if I failed!


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi goes back to the hospital after saving Iruka and learns a LITTLE bit about what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent for so long. [INSERT EXCUSES]  
> Honestly though, I've had a lack of motivation as of late. Plus school has been kicking my ass, damn standardized testing. 
> 
> Anyways, I appreciate all your comments, they were all lovely! And thank you for sticking with me, it means the world, truly!

When Kakashi arrived back at the hospital, he couldn’t help but widen his eyes in surprise. The amount of destruction was overwhelming, after some many years in anbu, he continuously thought he’s seen it all, and everytime, he’s proven wrong. Practically the whole building was collapsed. There were small fires that had not been completely put out yet. All around him, he saw mid-nins checking for survivors, healing those they could and covering those that were already gone. Though he didn’t cringe away at death anymore, it hurt to see so many losses. He could see the pain on the med-nins faces, know don’t recognizing some of their patients and colleagues. The anbu dreaded the massive funeral that the village would have to go through. After taking in the devastating surroundings, Kakashi started to get to work. He saw his comrades grouped in a circle, talking.

 

“What exactly happened here?” Kakashi interrupted.

 

“Sir, weren’t you here when the jutsu had hit?” One of his subordinated questioned.

 

“Yes, but I didn’t have time to find out any information before or after we were attacked.” Kakashi decided to keep to himself that he took an injured ninja back to his apartment. He didn’t have the patience to deal with either the shock or the subtle disappointment that his subordinates might aim at him. Though he trusted them with his life, now was not the time to get into presumptions.

 

“The Hokage as an assumption that the attack was made by the Village Hidden in the Mist,”

 

“What?” Kakashi startled, “The Hokage typically doesn’t make assumptions, for obvious reasons, he must have more than a theory.” His men looked at him with blank eyes, clearly not getting where he is coming from. “I know we’re not on the best terms with the village, but why would the suddenly attack? Why now?”

 

The masked men looked at eachother with questions in their eyes. They knew more about the Hokage’s theory than they let on, but they also knew that Kakashi was looking after the kid entangled with this mess. The kid that the village was probably after.

 

“I’m sorry, sir, you’ll have to talk to the Hokage yourself.”

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at their response. Although he knew that his men wouldn’t keep any dire information from him, it was still annoying to be kept in the dark.

 

Putting that aside, the wolf masked anbu got his squad back on topic.

 

“Any orders from the Hokage?”

 

His men sighed, they refused to tell the easily tempered teen that the Village in the Mist was after Iruka, the Hokage sure did like to make their lives difficult seeing as though it was his order to keep their mouths shut.

 

“Hai, the Hokage has ordered you to guard Umino Iruka,” Just because they couldn’t directly tell him, doesn’t mean they couldn’t hint at it.

 

Kakashi noticed the mischief in their eyes, “Hm, and what about the hospital?” Guess they knew about Iruka afterall, Kakashi thought.

 

“We can handle that, sir”

 

Kakashi’s mind was swirling. What did his orders mean? Were they after Iruka? That was the most logical conclusion, but why? The mission he just got back from, perhaps. The anbu shook his head to break out of his reverie. He may be a genius, but he’d never understand the Hokage’s motives without speaking to the man directly. So he swallowed the feelings of uneasiness and headed back to his apartment.

 

********

 

Iruka opened his eyes and immediately tensed. He looked around and realized he had absolutely no clue where he was. He looked around the apartment, taking everything in. Honestly, there wasn’t much to take in, it was pretty bare. No pictures, to knick knacks. The only thing that seemed out of place were the occasional stack of books scattered here and there.

 

Despite not knowing where he was and what he kept telling himself, he felt himself begin to relax. After he blinked away the dregs of sleep from his eyes, he started to remember everything. The hospital. The wolf masked anbu saving him… again.

 

He couldn’t keep sitting here, he thought to himself, he needed to go and help. Getting up, he realized that his uniform and any type of weapon was left back in his hospital room. Well. looks like he’ll have to stop at his apartment before he goes to help. He starts to walk towards the door, only slightly hesitating, the anbu popping into his mind. If he brought him here, there must be a reason, he should probably stay. But he couldn’t convince himself to stay while there were people in need.  He was about to turn the doorknob when someone swiftly comes in throw the window.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, I have traps set up all around this place.”

 

“Why-? Nevermind, I need to get back to the hospital. There must be something I could do...”

 

“Nope,” Kakashi interrupted, “You’re coming with me… to the Hokage’s office”

 

“What! Why?”

 

“That’s what I am trying to figure out, actually”

 

Iruka looked at him curiously, but he knew he couldn’t fight his way out of this one.

 

“Fine… though an explanation would be nice” Iruka replied gruffly.

 

Kakashi didn’t know how to explain to the teen that the Village Hidden in the Mist was probably the one responsible for the attack. Not to mention that they might’ve been after him.

 

“Well, I can’t say anything with certainty, but the Hokage has a… theory on who attacked us. And why. But all I have is assumptions. So we’re going.”

 

Iruka didn’t know why he was expected to go. It had nothing to do with him, but he wouldn’t argue. Knowing what had just happened, he knew the anbu was stressed and trying to keep it together. So he decided not to cause the anbu more problems.

 

Meanwhile, Kakashi was thinking, hoping really, that what he suspected was wrong. He’s surprised at how much he doesn’t want his theory to be true. He tries to convince himself that he doesn’t want a fellow leaf ninja to get hurt. But deep done, he knows it’s something more.

 

“Alright then, come on, we don’t have all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, I thought about where it's heading and I think I have a pretty solid idea... so yay! 
> 
> Sorry it's a bit short and I'll try to post sooner this time. though I can't promise anything, AP TESTING UGHHGHGHGH... Luckily summer break is nearing the horizon, my sweet sweet reprieve!
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you guys!


	4. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka find out who was behind the attack and the stipulations that come with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. It is short, I know. Sorry for the time it has taken me! But alas, summer is almost here, so I will have more time on my hands. Not to mention, I am practically doing nothing in my classes as of now because I have already taken most of my finals. So now I am here just for the hours. Joy. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading

Kakashi and Iruka appeared in the Hokage’s office to see him sitting at his desk, waiting for them it had seemed. His eyes shifted between the two of them with hidden emotions that neither could decipher.

 

Sighing, the Hokage began, “I have gotten word from the Land Hidden in the Mist, they take full responsibility… it is their way of declaring war, as it seems.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened, he did not want to be apart of another war. He lost too many people in the last one. “I know we are not on the best of terms with that village, but why would they suddenly want to start a war with us, it doesn’t make sense...” He muttered the last part. Kakashi wearily looked at Iruka, why was the Hokage discussing this in front of the kid. He wouldn’t do that, wouldn’t want to frighten a teenager, not unless he had to. 

 

“... and what does Iruka have to do with any of this?” The chunin next to him let out a small gasp, about to protest the absurdity of insinuating that he had any part of this. 

 

“The village wants to be… compensated for the loss of their shinobi, the ones that were killed.”

 

“But they attacked someone from our village-”

 

“After we stole something from theirs,”

 

“You cannot be serious!”

 

“Those shinobi were just following orders, just like any other.”

 

Kakashi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He remembers the way the so called shinobi treated the death of their fallen comrade. He remembers what they were about to do to Iruka.

 

“They will keep on attacking unless we give them who was at fault”

 

Iruka did not know what to say, he was at fault, after all. This was all happening because of him. He tried to reason with himself, give himself courage, for what he was about to do. 

 

“Well I guess we have no other option, then. Had me over to them” silence rung out after the chunin’s declaration.

 

“No”

 

“It is the only way. As much as it pains me to say, it is one person's life over the village. I cannot in good conscious put one shinobi above the well being of the village.”

 

“I cannot accept-”

 

“You will, I am ordering you to leave this alone and let Iruka and I handle the situation.”

 

“No”

 

“And why not? You’ve known this boy for a few days, at most. He doesn’t even know your true identity.”

 

Kakashi knew what he was risking by going against the Hokage’s orders. He was the leader of their village. His word was law, but as he’d learned from the past war, sometimes the law needs to be broken in order to do what is right. 

 

So he took of his wolf painted mask and gently laid it on the Hokage’s desk. He was done being a faceless killer that blindly followed orders because he did not want to think about the consequences otherwise. Behind him he could hear Iruka gasp, he was surprised to hear his named muttered from the other teen.

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

“Everyone knows your name…”

 

“Should I be flattered?”

 

“Put your mask back on, you idiot! Anyone could walk in, what then?” Iruka turned to address the Hokage, “I swear I will not tell anyone, I will take this secret to my grave.”

 

“No need to be so dramatic, kid”

 

“You have no right to call  _ me  _ dramatic, you-”

 

“Enough! Kakashi, what do you think you are doing?”

 

The silver haired teen looked back to the Hokage, fully realizing how much trouble he will be in. Oh, well. Not like it will matter soon, anyways.

 

“I killed those men.”

 

“What-”

 

“I killed them, so why are you turning in Iruka and not me? It would be very deceiving if you handed over Iruka instead. And if you chose to hand him anyway, I will make sure the Mist Village finds out who really killed their men.”

 

Iruka was lost, “I killed one of them, remember, it would be deceiving either way. Your life is much more valuable than mine.”

 

“And how do you figure that?” 

 

The Hokages anger instantly disappeared while the two were bickering with each other, realization settling into his face. 

 

“You would like to take his place, then?”

 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDDDDD another cliff hanger, what a surprise! 
> 
> I just want to thank you guys for hanging in there with me, I really really appreciate it! I will probably publish another chapter soon because I suddenly have so much free time, so you will not have to wait as long as you have in the past!
> 
> Do you guys like where the story is heading or should I change it?


	5. Let me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka fight over who will be handed over to the Village Hidden in the Mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I feel as though I should recap since it has been a month (sorry)... but no
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well! Thank you for reading and sticking with me! I planned out a few more chapters so I am no longer writing completely aimless. Yay!

No. That’s the one word that rung out through Iruka’s mind. This man, teen actually, could not take his place. He would not allow it. There is no way that he would willingly go along with the anbu’s suicidal plan. Because that is what this was, suicidal. Everyone knows of the brutal tactics of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Iruka shuttered at the thought of what they would do to Kakashi, he allegedly killed their men. They were willing to start a war over it. So what would they do to the anbu once they had someone to focus all their rage on. To put it simply, Kakashi’s death would be in now way quick nor painless.

 

Iruka became a shinobi to help others, to protect those he cared about it. This man. Teen. Kakashi Hatake. He cared about him. He has to protect him, or else he can no longer call himself a shinobi.

 

“You will not  _ take my place _ !”

 

The Hokage and Kakashi were momentarily shocked at the chunin’s outburst seeing as though he seemed lost in thought, but Kakashi was quick to recover.

 

“Yes, I will. And you have no say in the matter.” Kakashi replied coldly.

 

“Like hell-”

 

“I am an anbu, my rank far exceeds your own. Not to mention, the Hokage backs up my decision, am I correct?” Kakashi turned his glare onto the Hokage, daring him to say otherwise.

 

Hiruzen Sarutobi was speechless. What could he say, realistically? Yes, I am allowing at least one of you to die when neither of you deserve it. But hey, it is for the sake of the village, so what can ya do. No, he cannot bring up the sake of the village. Neither of the boys were thinking of the consequences, only about protecting the other. It was up to him to decide who would go to the Village Hidden in the Mist. Who would die. He knows this, but he also knows Kakashi, knows him better than Iruka, at the moment at least. As such, he knows that Kakashi needs to save this child, for whatever reason. The conviction in his words, in his eyes, speak for themselves. Kakashi already disobeyed him by revealing his identity to Iruka. Hiruzen knows that Kakashi will do anything, even disregard a war, in order to keep the teen beside him alive. So  _ his _ decision, ultimately, is not his.

 

“Yes, I agree with Kakashi.”

 

“No, please! Just let me do this!” Despite his words Iruka knew, in his heart, that he had already lost this battle. The Hokage’s words were like a death sentence to the anbu that wormed his way into the close circle of people that Iruka trusted.

 

“Why are you so ready to die?” Kakashi inquired.

 

“I could ask you the same!” Iruka rebutted, voice rising.

 

“I’ve lived. Despite my years, I am no longer a child, haven’t been one in a while. I’ve experienced much more. War, it makes us grow up. I’ve already fought. And I’ve already lost everyone. You have not. People are still here that will be devastated by you dying. So live.” The words  _ I would be devastated _ weren’t said, but were heard nonetheless. 

 

“I may not have fought in the war, but I have lost people, as well! Your reasoning makes no sense. You claim you’ve lost everyone, well then how are you still fighting, who are you fighting for?”

 

Kakashi didn’t know. Why was he fighting so hard for this. Sure, Iruka was a fellow shinobi and he vowed to not let another comrade die… but that somehow doesn’t seem like the only reason. There’s something more, a reason more desperate. He could not think of a  _ logical  _ explanation. Well, that’s annoying, Kakashi thought.

 

“I’m not saying that I want to die, necessarily,” Kakashi admitted, “I’m just willing to die for someone I care about.”

 

“But I don’t want you to die! How can you die for someone whom you barely know?”

 

Kakashi wore a small smile. This kid, he really doesn’t know.

 

“You seem to be oblivious of the impact you have on people, Iruka. Yes, I’ve just met you, but I can already see the burning desire to protect… everything. You change people. So let me protect you. In exchange, you can protect everything else. Let me do this.”

 

“You’re apart of everything, you dumbass!”

 

The Hokage sat back at his desk, watching silently. He knew he could not interfere in anyway, this did not involve him. However, he could not help widen his eyes in surprise will listening. It was cruel, really. These boys just met and now they have to decide which will die. He also could not help the almost silent gasp he let out when Kakashi leaned in and pressed his lips against Iruka’s forehead.  _ Oh _ . So that’s why, he thought.

 

“Please inform the village that I will be at their borders in four hours.” Kakashi spoke to the Hokage, yet didn’t take his eyes off of Iruka.

 

“I’m sorry” Kakashi whispered. And just like that Iruka and Hiruzen stared at the spot that, just seconds ago, stood a burdened anbu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... was it angsty? Mwahaahahah
> 
> Thanks for sticking with my terrible writing schedule... it really will be a goal of mine to post more regularly.
> 
> I feel as though I am always gonna end the chapters with cliffhangers but that's because I suck at ending... heh heh... yeh
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always always appreciated! I loved reading peoples thoughts, and criticism is always accepted! Please share your thoughts!


	6. The Absence of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is determined to go after Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, sorry for that... But here's a chapter! :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and look forward to the next, thanks for reading!

“Why would you let him leave?” Iruka demanded. The Hokage’s office felt empty after the anbu’s departure. The emptiness from his surroundings made its way into Iruka’s heart. Slowly, his mind and heart coming to a common consensus. As such, he figured he could not be accountable for his disrespectful tone aimed at the village leader.

 

“It seems you do not realize that nothing I could’ve said would have changed Kakashi’s mind. He is determined to save you.”

 

The emptiness that Iruka felt moments ago was replaced by a certain heaviness. Of course. This was his fault, at least partially. He was not strong enough to save himself. So instead, Kakashi had to… repeatedly.  He put the anbu in this position. He’s anbu, Iruka tried to reason, it is his job to save those in need. But I should have been stronger, Iruka thought to himself.

 

“Since you do not understand,” Iruka’s head snapped up, immediately paying attention, “let me explain it to you then. Kakashi had a rough upbringing and life was unkind to him. Without disclosing too much information that Kakashi would rather keep private, I’ll tell you this: he has lost almost everyone whom he cares about… let it be from grief or war, people seem to disappear around him. In retaliation, Kakashi stopped caring about others, including himself. He did his job as a distraction, perhaps even an outlet to unleash all the torment that haunted him. Recently, I have been worrying if Kakashi had turned too cold. Many in the village would argue that anbu are suppose to be that way, but they’re wrong. Anbu are elite ninja, they’re skilled in many ways, including slaughter. They are sent out on the cruelest of missions and are expected to come back to the village and act like nothing is wrong. But most importantly, anbu are just as human as the rest of us. That being said, my worry had receded after Kakashi gave a report about a boy he had saved just outside our walls. For the first time in a while, I saw fire in his eyes. Put there by you, of course.”

 

“You must be mistaken.” Iruka understood what the Hokage was trying to tell him. A startling amount of him wanted to believe it, too. But there was something holding him back, something that was hard to ignore: doubt.

 

“You should not cheapen Kakashi’s sacrifice with your disbelief. He has forfeited his life for yours, honor that.”

 

Iruka looked out the window behind the third. He saw his village, the people continuing on with their day. Saw shinobi helping each other with fixing the hospital’s destruction. He loves this village, not the place, but the people. And Kakashi is apart of that.

 

“I won’t let him. I’m going to the Land Hidden in the Mist to get him back!”

 

The Hokage sighed out of exasperation. “You very well know that this could start a war. Make no mistake. I could not stop Kakashi; however, that does not apply to you. You will remain in this village and will help with the repairs on the hospital. That is final.”

 

Iruka’s eyes shone with a fierce resolve. The same look Kakashi had. Could he truly stop Iruka, the Hokage thought. He could detain him, of course, but he did not want to go that far. Did not want to imprison a shinobi for trying to save a comrade. Hiruzen tried to come up with a plan that would save both of the boys, but the only thing that had any merit was extremely risky and was likely to fail. But he could not think of another option. 

 

“Umino Iruka, as of now, you will be considered a rogue ninja. You may return to the village if you are deemed worthy of becoming a leaf shinobi once again. Meaning, when you can accept my orders. Now leave at once.”

 

The Hokage saw the look of understanding in Iruka’s eyes, the gratefulness.

 

“Thank you, Lord Hokage.”

 

The Hokage scoffed, “I do not know what you mean.”

 

 The third watched Iruka as he left. He knew he’d have to come up with a good excuse as to why he let a rogue ninja leave his office… but that was a problem to figure out later. He knew Iruka would be leaving the village in a matter of a few minutes, knows that he is heading to the Village Hidden in the Mist to save Kakashi somehow… 

 

Sighing, the Hokage thought to himself that it was about time to retire. He was getting too old for this, really.

 

*****

 

Iruka stood just outside the village gates. He was already formulating ways to save Kakashi, not even thinking about the possibility that he should turn around and obey the Hokage’s orders. No, he had to do this for Kakashi and himself.

 

He watched the familiar scenery come and go, silently promising himself that the next time he would see the village gate, Kakashi would be there with him.

 

*****

 

Kakashi was early… for once. He sat and waited for the shinobi from the Hidden Mist Village to take him away. Sure enough, after twenty minutes of waiting, Kakashi sensed one shinobi approaching his location.

 

He stood up, bracing himself for what’s to come. He knows of the brutal way the Hidden Mist shinobi seem to operate under. Knows he will probably be tortured for too long. Yet, despite it all, he could not feel even a twinge of regret.

 

He’d done it. Saved his village from impending war. Well, delayed it, at the very least. He saved a person whom he loves. For those reasons, regret is not even a passing feeling for Kakashi.

 

“Oh, it’s you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like where this is heading?
> 
> Kudos and comments are always, always appreciated! 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and sticking with me, I know I suck at updating, so it means a lot that you've stayed with me!
> 
> Love ya


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets to know his prison guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive...

A nameless man watches him. Day and night, the man is there. The only words that had escaped his tightly sealed lips was his first greeting:  _ oh, it’s you _ . Those were the nicest words Kakashi had heard during his time there, roughly five days. Instead, a constant flow of threats whisper to him, promising a painful death. Nothing less from the Village Hidden in the Mist, thought Kakashi. 

 

The imprisoned shinobi tried to talk to his stoic guard countless times, but it seems Kakashi did not yet know the right buttons to push… But he’ll break. Little did Kakashi know that he’d break far sooner than expected. 

 

“Hey, are you going to give me your name?”

 

“...”

 

Kakashi sighed, he’s getting bored. Why couldn’t they have given him a more amusing guard. It’s the least they could do, really. 

 

“If I am going to be tortured by your hands, I would like to know the name so I have someone to curse at.”  The man's eyes shifted between the floor and Kakashi, not quite meeting his eyes. That’s another thing too, the man would never look Kakashi in the eye even though his sharingan was covered up with his Hidden Leaf headband. 

 

The man spoke softly, “I won’t be the one torturing you.”

 

“Oh, too bad!” Kakashi jokes, “I am sure you would have enjoyed it, too.” Though his tone was light, there was real poison in his words. Granted, he’s only seen the inside of his cell, but he already hated this village. 

 

“Like you know anything about me,” the guard shot back.

 

“I know your village. That tells me enough,” Kakashi quipped, “Not to mention, you know nothing of me, either.”

 

The man’s head shot up, instantly making eye contact. Cold hazel eyes met Kakashi’s onyx, “You’re a killer.” 

 

“And you aren’t? You’ve never taken a life to protect your village? A loved one? We shinobi, we are all killers, no matter the motive.”

 

“There is more to a shinobi than being a killer. But you are right… I don’t know you.”

 

“Hey!” someone interrupted, “Is this the man who killed our men? Have you heard what they are planning to do with him? I can’t wait, I haven’t been entertained in a long time, ya know.”

 

Kakashi’s guard glared at the newcomer, “You are not allowed in here and you know it.”

 

“Oh, what’s it to you. He’s gonna be dead soon anyways. Stop killing my fun, man.”

 

Kakashi observed the conversation between the two carefully. It was obvious that they did not get along. Kakashi could only assume that their personalities constantly clashed. His guard seemed to be keen on following the rules. Meanwhile, the other seemed to be laid back, perhaps a little corrupt.

 

“I will report you.”

 

“What ever,  have fun rotting away in that cell until you’re taken out. And you,” he points at the guard, “have fun watching.” His guard simply tsked and glared at the man’s back

 

Meanwhile, Kakashi began to think. He knew his days were numbered, but hearing the confirmation uttered from the lips of a stranger, it shook him to his core. Just as doubt began to cloud his mind, an image of a boy with a scar appeared, clear as day. Yeh, he doesn’t mind dying. He just has to think of what he is saving in return. He hopes that Iruka is settling without him. He’s not naive enough to believe that his departure won’t affect Iruka poorly, but he has other people he can count on.

 

Hearing the door slam, Kakashi shook himself out of his reverie. 

 

“He seems lovely.”

 

The other man simply rolled his eyes while his lips turned upward against his will.

 

*******

 

After their little conversation, Kakashi and his guard had become more comfortable around each other, though the man still refused to give his name.

 

“So, who really killed those men?” The guard asked one morning.

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly recovered. “What, no ‘good morning’?”

 

“I know it wasn’t you.”

 

“And how do you figure? Why would I admit to it knowing that I would be killed?” Kakashi muttered, while leaning against the bars of his cell. He doesn’t like where this conversation is heading. Though he’s grown to like his guard, he knows he cannot call him his friend, let alone trust him. 

 

“You mentioned earlier killing to protect a loved one. What else would you do to protect them?”

 

Kakashi couldn’t help but be impressed with his guards perceptiveness. He’s coming to realize why the village chose this shinobi to watch over him.

 

“And why does it matter? If I am not mistaken, I will die in no less than five days. Or so I’ve heard.”

 

The nameless man chuckled lightly, “You have keen ears.”

 

“Yes, well, there is very little to do in this village. Might as well listen.” Kakashi said sarcastically.

 

“Point,” the guard conceded. “So you really aren’t going to tell me?”

 

“Of course not. You are a shinobi belonging to the Hidden Mist Village.”

 

The guard had gained a playful smirk that Kakashi instantly disliked. “Oh, and if I were to tell you that I found a brown haired boy looking for you with a Hidden Leaf headband while I was patrolling, would you still refuse?”

 

Kakashi stiffened. His whole body tense with dread. He could only think of one person stupid enough to sneak into a hostile village against the Hokage’s orders just to see him. 

 

“Damnit, Iruka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has been awhile... again. I couldn't sleep so I decided to write instead. 
> 
> Since it has been awhile, I apologize for any possible holes or shifts in tone, I hope it does not upset too many people!
> 
> For those who are still here, thank you! I truly do not deserve you guys!
> 
> Please kudos and or comment if you have time, I always appreciate and respond! 
> 
> Until next time... love ya


End file.
